


Broken trust, broken hearth

by D_rissing



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Forced Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing
Summary: AU of the episode "Tale of the Demon Tail"Hsi Wu have been playing the long way to gain Jade´s trust. now at the school dance he decides to reward himself with the female Chan hoping thta at the end he will gain a slave and a way to regain his tail
Comments: 23
Kudos: 4





	Broken trust, broken hearth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightmaster000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmaster000/gifts).



> Thanks to "nightmaster000" for this idea (hope you dont mind but had to make a small change for this to work for me)
> 
> will admit this was quite tricky for me to do. im not really fan of Hsi Wu (want to see me rant about it? check the notes at the end) and even less of paring him with Jade. Yet this idea was too good to simply pass it just for that so decided to take this as a challenge

Jade Chan never thought herself as a “girly” type of girl, so the idea of been on a dance with a handsome date was never a priority (or even a thought) on her head. This however seems to had change the moment she met Seymour; a quite good looking boy that not only wanted to be around her but also actually and truly believed all of her anecdotes about her adventures (an even defended her against anyone trying to insult or try to mess with her because of those).

So naturally, with a school dance coming closer, the idea of inviting a boy suddenly become quite a nerve-wrecking thought on her head.

Fortunately the grey spiky boy quickly accepted her invitation, and after hours of trying (for the first time) to find a perfect outfit for a school activity, she was with her friend (maybe something else) at the dance. And, if been honest, for the first time Jade didn’t mind feeling “girly” as she danced with the boy who wore a black and green tux and actually have fun in something outside fighting against demons and criminal groups.

However, unknown to her, her “perfect friend” was actually someone more sinister and who have more plans that only pass time dancing with the girl.

Hsi Wu, the Sky demon, looked around through his now human eyes as he looked at the small humans dancing and celebrating around him, and been honest…he despise it.

Any type of celebration should be in fear of him with great statues in his honor and the human begging for his mercy…not going around in colorful outfits drinking whatever this punch was, hitting against each other in that chaotic movements they call dancing.

He really couldn’t wait to get his tail back and show the humans why people on the ancient times feared the sky.

“Here you go Seymour” the female tone of his accompaniment make him trying to act less demon like as a cup of that too sweet beverage was presented to him “better keep hydrated” she smiled at him

Well if there was ONE salvable thing about this was her…the young female of house Chan.

“Thanks Jade” he said taking the cup (and throw its contend over his shoulders wetting some unexpected girl that proceed to slap a boy that she thought was responsible, while Jade drank hers) “by the way I think I haven’t mention how beautiful you look tonight” he said making the girl blush.

For one the demon wasn’t lying.

She was beautiful dressed on a white Shirtwaist Dress with a triple tiered ruffle skirt with a big green bow over her heart; black pantyhose stockings and white low heels, black dress gloves with white tips and a white headband on her head that completed the whole set giving her quite an amazing and beautiful look.

In times of the demon rule she certainly would be a nice tribute for him and he wouldn’t mind having such pretty bird caged on his palace (he had tributes of her age and older...he was a demon after all he didn’t cared about age) although he was sure she would kick and fight all the way up but that simply added to her charm as he would enjoy break that fighting spirit.

But for now she was just a pawn for him to get his tail back and to make sure neither Chan nor that chi wizard sent him back into the demon realm. But as things have been (posing as a human boy and winning her trust) that probably will come soon enough.

In fact…tonight seems like a good night to execute to both his plan and have the first taste of his soon-to-be caged bird.

“you know I thought a school dance would be boring” she said “but I’m actually having some fun tonight” she blushed as she looked at him.

“Me too” he answered “but I think its because I’m with you” he winked at her making her blush deeper.

“Ah hush don’t try get soft with me” Jade answered playfully punching his arm.

“Oh I don’t plan to do that miss Chan” he answered with a playful smile “actually there is something I want to do since we are at a dance”

“Oh?...and what its that” she asked with curiosity.

“Sneak away and see what the school looks at night and maybe do something bad while at it” he said with a wicked smile.

Jade blinked then thought over it before smiling herself

“you know…we are suppose to be only in the school, but no one actually said we couldn’t go anywhere else INSIDE it”

“That’s true miss Chan” both giggle as he grabbed her arm and both run sneaking away into the school.

As expected the place was dark and empty. The only sounds they could hear were the sound of their own shoes as they run across the hallways.

They finally reached a door and at opening it they found her classroom.

“Well who would thought this will be the first place we would reach” said Jade walking around the desks “must said looks as boring during night as in daylight” she sat down in the teacher desk and took off her heels, setting them at her side “man who would thought heels could be so difficult, remind me never use them again” she said caressing her foot.

The demon in disguise smiled as he closed the door, a small use of magic and the place was sealed off and soundless for anyone outside.

“I must said…this days have been better thanks to you” she said wiggling her toes inside her stocking.

“Oh? How so” he asked walking towards her.

“Well….” She blushed “kids tend to leave me alone and tease me less often now that I have someone like you defending me” she stood up and turn her back “I really must thank you again for that”

“It was my pleasure” he said as he loose his upper clothes “I couldn’t let someone like you been bothered like that

“ummm” she was so nervous “so…anyway” she suddenly said in loud tone “what you think we should do here? Leave a message at the board? Any type of prank you…” she turn around only to find his faces inches from hers.

Before she could say anything else he grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her.

Jade´s eyes widen in surprise. Her mind literally went blank not knowing what to do. Did he really was kissing her? Does that mean he likes her?

The kiss didn’t last long as he quickly separate, looking at him with a satisfice smile as he caressed her face with his hands.

“ah…i…why?” Jade tried to asked, her mind still trying to make sense of what happened.

“I told you we will have fun” he said with a smile “and I can’t think something funnier that kissing the girl I like” he said caressing her lips with his thumb “I want you Jade”

the girl blushed at this confession.

“you…you want…ummmm” she couldn’t talk as he sealed her lips with his again.

Again Jade wasn’t ready for this, however she relaxed at his touch and tried to follow him. He said he wanted her…so that means he likes her…a warm feeling expanded on her chest…it was nice that someone do like her for who she was…and this kiss it felt…nice.

He separated again enjoying seeing her blushing face. He could said she was hers already as she didn’t try to resist at his kiss.

“Lets have fun my dear Jade” he said to her ear before kissing her a third time.

Jade was prepared this time and kissed back. Their lips moved in synch however his were hungrier that hers, trying to suck at her lips. This was strange for Jade…more as he began backing her against the desk. However she didn’t worry she liked this kisses…even when her lips were starting to sting for his treatment.

Seymour’s arms sneak around her waist and raised her up sitting her on the table.

“ah..that was..” Jade tried to talk but he closed his lips against her silencing her. “ummm…ah Seymour?..i ummmmm” again she was interrupted by his kisses. Was kissing really that funny? She thought as a worrying feeling appeared. His kisses became hungrier, sucking at her lips with force. His tongue seems to want to enter her mouth.

“Ah Seymour…wait…ahh” she couldn’t help but moan as he nipped at her ear.

“shhhhh…don’t talk my dear” he said giving small pecks to her neck making her shudder “lets just have fun”

“fun?...but…ummmmm” again a kiss leave her mute. This time however she could feel his hunger, he tried to press their mouths almost as if he wanted to devour her. She tried to protest but he kept his hold trying to maintain the kiss.

That bad feeling increased as she felt one of his hands caressing her stocked legs.

“umm?...ummm Sey..ummmmm” again her protests were muted and she felt his hand caressing upwards, hiking her skirt in the process. Jade began struggling as he could feel his fingers moving dangerously over her thighs and closer to her core. “umm¡¡¡¡ wait¡¡¡…ummm…..Seymour¡¡¡” Jade cried trying to push him away while he keeping kissing her to mute her; his fingers began stroking the front of her pantyhose. “ahhh…Se….Se-mour¡¡¡¡” she groaned until she felt one of her foot touching his belly “GET OFF¡¡¡¡¡”

The surprise kick was enough to push him away.

He grunted in pain rubbing his belly as he looked at Jade who was looking back with a mix of fear, betray, anger, and confusion on her face.

“whats your problem¡¡¡” she cried in anger. However much to her shock he only smiled.

“hehehe what?..i told you we will be having fun don’t we?” he said with a dark smile before jumping at her.

Jade rolled away and try to run towards the door. However she didn’t reach further before a grey claw like hand grabbed her by her hair.

“ahhhhhh¡¡¡¡” she cried in pain as she was forced to turn back at him. However instead of a normal teen boy, what she saw was Seymour with a demonic dark grey face and red pupil-less eyes looking at her with a fanged smile.

“Leaving your date so soon?” he mocked at her with a different voice. As he pulled her up (knocking off her headband)

“Hsi Wu¡¡¡” she yelled in anger/surprise at the sky demon.

“Nice to see you still remember my name” he mocked enjoying her painful face.

“I wish I don’t you lizard face¡¡¡” she cried in defiance trying to ignore the pain of been holed by her short hair. “I should have know Seymour wont act like that uggg” she grab his wrist with her hands” what did you do to him?¡¡¡”

“hahahaha I haven’t do anything to Seymour” he mocked “because there was never a Seymour¡¡¡”

“ahhhhh” she cried as he impacted her over the desk. In pain she grabbed his hands trying to pry it away. However he took advantage to grab her wrist with his other hand and pin her on the desk.

“Seymour was nothing but a disguise I had to use in order to get close to you” he positioned himself between her legs. “In order to trick you so you could take me to my tail…and as it seems, I think that worked better that I thought” he laughed as Jaded struggle and kicked. But her hands where pined over her head by his claw while his position stop her from kicking him.

“you lie¡¡¡¡” jade cried trying to get herself free…he needed to get away…he needed to tell Jackie and uncle she found the demon…and she need to find the real Seymour… Seymour…was real…. He…”he is my best friend, he…”

“he is the good looking boy that don’t think of you as a freak, or a liar, or both” he mocked enjoying crushing this girl´s feeling “the only one that totally understand you and want to be around you” he laughed at her “that should be your first clue something was wrong” his free claw caressed her face and moved towards her neck “someone that actually want to be around you?” he laughed “how can that be?...when NOBODY LIKES YOU¡¡¡”

Her eyes widened at his words before he used his claws to torn open the top of her dress.

“ahhh...you pervert¡¡¡” she cried in anger as he smiled at her little breasts “and that’s not true…he…¡¡¡¡”

“I like you jade you are awesome” Hsi Wu´s face morphed back into Seymour “we can be friends…I believe you…I would like to go to the dance with you” he repeated on the same voice she loved “hahahaha you really think that was real?” his face returned to a more demonic one “your classmates think your are weird, your teacher think you lie, your own uncle prefer keep you on the sides because all of them don’t want you around¡¡¡” he mocked as his (now human) hand began folding her left breast.

“That’s not.... ahh…stop…touching me uggg” she struggled but his claw kept its hold on her hands.

The sky demon smiled; even when she was a warrior at heart her skin was soft at his touch, yet the bigger price was the desperate look on her eyes trying to find a lie where there wasn’t one.

“why would I do that?” he asked in mock tone as he palmed her small breast pinching at her nipple enjoying her squirm at his touch “if I was Seymour I bet you would be offering yourself to me…oh wait¡ I AM” his face turned human again but he let out a long demonic tongue licking Jade´s face (making the girl shudder) “so I guess this is ok” he licked down her neck to her breast, then he lower his still human face and captured the little nipple on his mouth.

“uggg not¡¡¡…you are not…HIM¡¡¡” she cried as he munched at her skin “uggg s-stop that¡¡¡” his mouth change to her other nipple and began licking it as his hand resumed playing with her left one “ah..s-stop ahhh ugggg you demon¡¡¡” she struggled trying to release her hands or kick him but nothing worked “ahhhh¡¡¡¡” she cried as he bite down.

“hahahaha so desperate are you to have someone to love you?....to be around you?” he laughed at her “you are nothing to anyone” he pinched her nipples making her cry in pain “yet you are so desperate for love that you didn’t saw a demon playing as a human” his face turned back to his demonic form “and yet even when the truth is revealed you are so in denial that cant accept it” his hand traveled down and hike up her skirt reveling white panties under the black pantyhose.

“no…that’s not…” she tried to hold up her tears. She was Jade Chan…she didn’t cry for anything…even less for a boy…a boy that gave her the best days of the normal side of her life…a boy that MAYBE (she cried on her head that it wasn’t true) was all along a demon playing with her. “you are..ugg ahhhhhh” she cried as his hand began playing over her covered pussy “don’t touch me there¡¡¡¡ uggggg”

Hsi Wu smiled enjoying the feeling of her soft nylons and panties trying to protected her sacred place (as he heard a lot of girls call her pussy back in the days)

“Such a shame I must ruin your dress, you did look beautiful on it” he added Seymour tone at his voice making Jade look at him with hate “oh?...what’s with the face? You finally realized I have been telling the truth?”

“you…you wont get… away with this” she said trying to sound braver that she felt “Seymour will notice im no around…and he will go get help. And-and then Jackie and uncle will seal your sorry demonic ass away”

The demon stood still for a moment…but then he gave her a tooth filled smile.

“hehehe…still believing that there is someone out there for you?” his hand grasped her pantyhose harder “will admit I hope your family find me...but that you still think any boy WANT to be around you for been you is hilarious” his eyes glowed “the only reason why a boy will even talk to you is THIS¡¡¡” his hand turned into a claw and in one movement he tear away her pantyhose and underwear leaving her slit naked to his eyes. “Still you should be graceful” he added almost salivating as he touched her naked skin “you do are a beautiful bird…in time any boy would want to be close to you because of that” he cackled feeling her little entrance “of coarse no one will have the chance after me”

“ugggg” she shivered at his touch. She couldn’t believe this was happening to her. This was supposed to be a fun night with the boy she liked…a boy that never existed. Jade shook her head…she couldn’t think like that…not now¡¡¡ “im not some ah…toy for you to play uggg…stop touching me like that...it feels weird” she said blushing a bit.

“hahaha then maybe you will prefer if I do something different?” he said moving away his hand “after all I did said I wanted to have some fun” he undo his pants showing his (human) member “and there still things I want to do so I think I will do this now” he said in delight.

“Wait what?¡¡¡” she said in fear seeing his member teasing her entrance “don’t..uggg don’t you dare…ahhhh” she cried as he introduced his cock in her dry entrance “stop¡¡¡¡ ahhhhh you beast don’t you dare…ugggg you will be sorry for this¡¡¡”

“hahahaha and what you will do?” he asked enjoying the feeling of her tight canal trying to keep hic cock out “tell your uncle a demon mated with you?” he chuckled introducing another inch inside her “that will give him the best excuse to kick you out back to your parents” he groaned a bit as he forced the dry canal to open to his member “and that chi wizard will agree 100% after all you invited this demon to your home, show me where my tail is, basically make me your friend and now I will spoil your body and take you for myself” he pushed making her cry “so go ahead...tell them, they will finally will get rid of you as they, this boys, your teacher and everyone you know have been wanting for a long time” he pushed a bit more feeling her maidenhood against his tip “all because you fell in love with a boy that never existed”

Her eyes widen and he gave a final thrust breaking through her barrier.

“ahhhhhhhhhh¡¡¡¡” she cried as pain shoot through her body.

“hehehe ahhh so tight and good” he moaned in pleasure “my little bird you may be an undesirable child” she tried to fight the pain and look at him in anger, however he just smiled as he felt her virgin blood covering his cock “but you did gave me some fun this past days and now you will gave me even more” he laughed thinking all the fun he will have (after he get his tail back) “for that I will give you an enjoyable first time”

he then began moving slowly in and out her.

“ah ah..no..ugg ah ah ah…stop that you demon” she said fighting back her tears at her first time lost to this bastard “ah ah..i wont..ugg..i wont never ah ah enjoy this uggg” she groaned. Even if she felt her insides been tear open she wont give him the satisfaction of knowing how painful this was for her. “ah ah ah don’t..move ugggg”

Hsi Wu did move. Her dry canal was more that tight to his enjoyment. Each hit sent a shook of pain through her body as he delighted himself to the feeling of a female again. The sky demon couldn’t help but imagine how much he will enjoy this sensation once he gained his tail back and make sure those pesky magicians didn’t sent him back to the demon realm.

“Come on my dear friend” he said as his face turn back into human alongside his free hand (that he use to return playing with her left breast) “don’t be like that I thought you said we were soul friends or something like that” he chuckled in his human voice as he pressed his cock deeper inside.

“ah ah ah we are..ah ah..we are not¡¡¡…ugg ah ah ah stop” she cried hating him for using that tone on her…the tone she loved…the tone that actually made her feel loved. “ugggg JUST SHUT UP¡¡¡” she yelled as some tears finally fell.

“Oh, why my dear jade?” he mocked stopping his movement and putting his face closer to hers “you don’t like talking to your friend?” he laughed as he kisses her neck down her chest. “Don’t you love you are finally with him?” he returned to her face “or just finally realized that you never had a friend to begin with?”

“STOP TALKING¡¡¡¡ UMMMMM” she yelled at him sick and tired of having the sad reality been thrown at her face. However the sky demon took advantage to kiss her silencing her with his mouth.

Jade cry as he moved his tongue; turning it back into a more demonic setting it moved like a snake, touching and tasting every corner of her mouth as he sucked at her lips.

More lips fell from her eyes. Been kissed by Seymour….that should be a happy moment, a “I hate cheesy romance but this is ok”, something she actually would like but now…now turns out a demon had use those thoughts to play with her, to use her as a puppet, a happy puppet that now he will break just because she run out useful time.

He continued the kiss for a moment before separating (dragging his long tongue on her lips for a second taste).

“Well look at this” he said in mocking tone “you were right…we are linked together” he laughed seeing bot ying-yang necklaces they had (a gift form her) where tied together “isn’t that great Jade?” he laughed.

But the girl didn’t answered. She just remained silence cooking on her own sadness/anger.

“ahh don’t tell me you broke?” he said on a disappointed tone “I thought you would fight a bit more” Jade fought back the urge to growl “oh well I suppose cant be picky…this way would be easier from now on” he let her arms go but she didn’t made a movement to escape or try to fight him. He then took her legs and cross them on his back; inserting himself again inside her.

The demon keep bumping in and out of the broken girl who just couldn’t help but brood about how things ended like this. She didn’t reacted as the demon began funking her again; he now had both hands to play with her breasts as he bumped in and out with more speed than before. Her toes curled and her face twist in pain as he bury himself deeper.

“hehehe…my pretty bird come on let me hear your voice” he called her trying to provoked her. “Don’t you want to curse me again?...cry for your TRUE love to save you?” he chuckled and Jade had to made quite the effort to not respond. “Come on you need to learn to obey” he said with an evil smile “when I said sing...you SING¡¡¡”

And in a blink his whole body changed.

From a normal looking male teen, the sky demon revealed his true form becoming a Grey, impish bat -like demon with large wings larger than a fully-grown human.

“ahhhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡” Jade cried in pain. Because he was inside her when he transformed, his cock also grew in size. The body of the 12 year old suddenly was filled with an adult size cock.

“hahahahaha yes¡¡¡¡ sing¡¡¡¡sing for me¡¡¡¡” the demon laughed in delight hearing the girl´s cries of pain.

“ah ah ah ha ah ah ah” pain shoot through Jade´s body as the demon impaled her womb. Her legs bounced at the sides, as she was a rag doll; His claws leaved marks on her little chest.

“so pretty voice hehehe I will enjoy making you sing all day” he celebrated as he moved her onto her side keeping a leg up “you are mine now pretty bird, your body and soul are mine forever” he laughed as he wrapped his long tongue on her foot and leg tasting her.

“ugggg ah ah ah ah ah” tears fell from her eyes, the pain was to much yet she refused to cry…even when he was abusing her body, even when he broke her heart…she wont cry “ahhhhhhh” she yelled as he introduced her foot into his mouth, and much it, tearing away her stoking and leaking her barefoot ager to claim all the parts of her body.

“ummm humans do taste so good” he groaned in pleasure as he consumed the nylon away. “ahhhhh so good¡¡¡¡”

His cock twitched and expanded inside her body as he groaned and gave a final thrust.

“ahhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡” Jade cried as she felt her womb been filled by his cum.

The demon roared in excitement as he finished loading his cum inside her.

“ahhhhh I missed this feeling” he chuckled letting her leg fall and pulling out “one don’t pay much attention to tributes until you don’t get anymore and I must said you have been one of the bests I have ever have” he chuckled looking down at the girl.

Dishevelled hair, her previous pure white dress was ripped on the front and stained with dust and cum. One of her feet free form her stoking and her pantyhose and panties ripped away leaving her abused pussy naked to his eyes as it dripped cum and blood out. Her eyes were open but empty, broken; she didn’t even registries the tears falling out of them.

“Shame we must cut the fun short my dear” he said rolling her on her back again and caressing her face with his claw (making her shudder) “but I think its time for me to be complete again” he looked at the stump where his tail should be “but don’t worry once I have my tail back and get rid of that chi wizard you and I will have a lot of time to have fun” he laughed as he grabbed the green bow and tear it off her dress. “Yes a lot of fun” he laughed again yet jade didn’t even move, she wont cry, she wont fight…as now her will was as broken as her heart.

Later that night Uncle found Jade´s bow at the door of the store with one note tied at it.

_“Bring my clean tail at this direction or she will pay the price”_

**Author's Note:**

> As i said the idea was too good to pass yet re-watching the episode made me realize why i dont like this guy:
> 
> ok first of all for been the "demon of the sky" he really didnt have much for that tittle. sure he could fly (and in ancient times that certainly would be terrify for people) but thats it¡¡¡ thats all he can do..and its not that impressive considering that Tchang Zu (cloud travel), Tso Lan (gravity manipulation) and Xiao Fung (air burst) could do that also. hell even Jade flied better that him using the rooster/rabbit talisman mix...even EVEN the Bat clan of the Shadowkhan not only could fly better but they also could shoot laser.
> 
> secondly..why was he so obsessed to gain his tail back?...A) he didnt wanted to stay around so he basically could leave and wait around until it grows back again (and considering he could human shape he could easily avoid detection)....B) he KNEW Uncle had spell it to sent him back to the demon realm the moment it re-attach to him, and yet, knowing all that, and the fact his tail literally was looking him to reattach he still try to steal it knowing what would happen¡¡¡¡ and YET he act all surprised when THAT happened...hell he himself could have un-spell it (he said it himself when was about to be send back) yet he wnet with his plan to capture uncle and have him unspell his tail.
> 
> basically i wasnt impressed with him..and honestly cant understand why fans like this paring so much (been second to JadexDrago..another paring i dont understand)


End file.
